Diskussion:Gaara
HEy Leute ich hab ne Frage.... hat Gaara nach dem Wiederbeleben eigentlich noch seine Kräfte!!! ---- Das weis man noch nicht, weil Gaara nach der Wiederbelebebung nicht mehr gesehn wurde und gekämpft hatt !Minato :Naja so halb!! Man hat gesehen wie Gaara den Sand benutzt um Narutos Hand zu bewegen, als Naruto Kakashi und Sakura wieder zurück nach Konoha gehen musstenhier. Aber in welchen maßen er den Sand beherscht oder ob das nur nen Fehler von den machern war ist nicht bekannt. Kyuubi Admin Ich denke, Gaara kann weiterhin den Sand beherrschen, aber da ihm die Kräfte des Shukaku fehlen, verbraucht er nun bei der Sandkontrolle mehr Chakra und ist folglich früher erschöpft. -Benutzer: Itachi ---- Wahrscheinlich bekommt er auch keine Riesensandlawine mehr hin wie im Kampf gegen Deidara.--Icis Leibgarde 20:51, 5. Nov 2007 (CET) Der, in den Shukaku geseelt ist, wird automatisch Kazekage, richtig? Wird Gaara denn nun seines Amtes enthoben, wo ihm der Shukaku fehlt??? -Benutzer: Itachi ---- Sicherlich nicht. Gaara ist momentan als Kazekage mehr als beliebt und mit all seiner Macht versucht das Dorf vor Deidaras Bombe zu schützen. Wenn einige sich zusammen tun sollten Gaara vom Amt zu entheben würden die Probleme mit den ganzen Dorf wohl bekommen (vor allem wohl mit seinem weiblichen Fan-Club).--Icis Leibgarde 16:39, 6. Nov 2007 (CET) ----- Gaara hat Shukaku nicht bekommen um später Kazekage zu werden, sonder um als Geheimwaffe für Suna zu dienen, hab ich auf jeden Fall so von ihm gehört SnakeKingOrochimaru ----- hat gaara nicht auch noch das wind element da Shukaku ja auch wind beherscht :Fuuton bedeutet Wind wir benutzen hier die Japanischen Namen --Kyuubi 20:56, 3. Jan 2008 (CET) oh sry hab mich verlesen meinte erde was ich meinte war er kann doch erde und wind ---- : würd ich nicht sagen er kann zwar den Sand kontrollieren aber nur den Sand und nicht die Erde an sich. --Kyuubi 21:39, 3. Jan 2008 (CET) Ich hab mal so eine Frage am Rande ... da Gaara eine meiner Lieblingsfiguren ist, wollte ich wissen, ob er in der gesamten Serie überhaupt noch mal vorkommen wird!? Eigentlich hat sich die Handlung um ihn ja jetzt aufgebraucht, aber ich fände es trotzdem sehr schade, wenn er gar nicht mehr auftauchen würde... ---- Da er selbst ja Kazekage ist und somit selbst eher weniger Missionen selbst erledigt da sein Dorf ja einen Anführer braucht und sein Bijuu verloren hat stehen die Chancen das er wiederauftaucht schlecht. Ich persönlich würde mich ja auch freuen wenn Gaara noch mal vielleicht in den letzten Kämpfen gegen Akatsuki auftauchen würde, ähnlich wie damals bei den Oto Ninjas, doch wie schon gesagt sieht nicht so aus als würde er noch mal eine große Rolle spielen. Vielleicht kommt er ja in Fillern von Shippuuden vor das kann vielleicht sein aber sonst.--Icis Leibgarde 21:02, 19. Mär 2008 (CET) Ich glaube schon das Gaara noch vorkommen wird, denn das Treffen der 5 Kage steht ja an, und Gaara is ja zum Glück der Kazekage ;) --Rasen Shuriken 23:29, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Kürbis o_O Öhm... Hallo ? Gaara trägt doch keinen Kürbis auf dem Rücken !!Das is ne KürbisFLASCHE. Die Dinger heißen einfach so. Das hat nix mit nem Kürbis zu tun ! Die heißen einfach nur so, weil sie einem optisch ähneln ! Ich änder das, weil so unnötige Fehler bei vielen die Ahnung haben geistige Schmerzuen auslösen >_< Versiegelung Eine Frage: Wie hat der Yondaime Kazekage es geschafft Shukaku in Gaara zu versiegeln, bzw. mit welcher Technik ? Denn der Yondaime Hokage hat Kyuubi ja mit Shiki Fuujin versiegelt und lies dabei sein Leben. Aber diese Technik kann der Kazekage ja nicht benutzt haben, da er ja später erst von Orochimaru getötet wurde. Habt ihr da eine Idee oder wisst es ? Weil so gut war der 4. Kazekage ja wohl nicht denk ich mal ^^ --Rasen Shuriken 21:16, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Die Frage ist relativ einfach zu beantworten, denke ich. Shukaku hat nur einen Schwanz, der Kyuubi 9. Bei diesen Dämonen ist es so, das die Anzahl der Schwänze das Chakra-Level wiederspiegelt. Sprich der 8- bzw der 9-schwänzige sind wesentlich stärker als die anderen (ich meine das ich mal gelesen hätte, das 8-schwänzige 8 mal so stark ist wie shukaku, der 9-schwänzige 9 mal so stark und dementsprechend auch bei den anderen) Und bevor jetzt jmd fragt wie der 8-schwänzige versiegelt wurde. Bei dem ist es so das er ja ein sehr gutes verhältnis zu seinem "Wirt" hat und es da wohl einen besonderen Grund gab warum er sich freiwillig ihn ihn versiegeln lies Dann frage ich halt nach den anderen Bijuu ne Spaß ^^ Hab mir nochmal alle Folgen dembezüglich angeguckt, und da wurde gesagt das Shukaku vor Gaara in einem Teegefäß versiegelt war, könnte das auch die Versiegelung leichter gemacht haben ? --Rasen Shuriken 18:10, 1. Dez. 2008 (UTC) in dem teil chunin prüfung 1&2 ist etwas vertauscht. gaara verwandelt seinen kürbis erst bei lees tore angriff in sand und beim omote renge setzt er den klon ein. außerdem kann man jetzt auch noch dazuschreiben das er sich zum kage treffen aufmacht. Sagt mal ne frage wenn gaara sand beherrschen kann, warum steht dann auf seinem profil nicht das er auch doton kann, schließlich holt er sich für manche jutsus ja auch mineralien aus dem boden bzw aus der ERDE, deshalb frage ich mal nach, weil sich das einfach nicht für mich erschließt das er das dort nicht stehen hat?. --Benutzer:1000words :Sandmanipulation ist nicht gleich Doton-Element-Beherrschung. Er würde nur das Doton haben, wenn er irgendwann mal ein Jutsu ausgeführt hätte, das mit "Doton: ..." anfängt. Die Sandmanipulation kommt bei ihm nur vom Shukaku, vom 1-Schwänzigen (oder ist angeboren oder so). --Aeris 07:49, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- Sehe ich genauso, Gaara ist ja der einzige aus Sunagakure der den Sand kontrolieren kann. Schon als kleines Kind wurde er schon gefürchtet weil er diese enormen Kräfte des Einzwänzigen besaß, die nur ihm erlaubten den Sand zu kontrollieren. Also bezieht sich das nur auf seine Fähigkeit und nicht auf seine Elementare Kraft. Enrico Jenette Also muss bei euch erst ein doton jutsu aufgeführt werden, bevor ihr es mit rein nehmt, nagut, wenn das so ist, ok haben sich andere fragen erledigt, weil gai kann ja nach dem öffnen der sechs tore ja auch feuerschläge austeilen, also könnte man vermuten dass er als element ja auch katon hätte, liegt aber wohl dann daran das das nur hervorgerufen wird durch das öffnen der tore, nagut trotzdem danke. 1000words :Ja genau, so ist das zu verstehen. Ich weiß, es ist ein übertriebenes Beispiel, aber: Wenn Naruto einen Eimer voll Wasser auf einen Gegner wirft, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er Suiton kann. Ich weiß, is übertrieben, aber darauf läuft es im Endeffekt hinaus. Wenn das Jutsu nicht ausgeführt wird, indem man "Katon: so-und-so no Jutsu" oder "Feuerversteck: Jutsu des Blablabla" sagt, dann ist es auch kein Katon-Jutsu! --Aeris 09:05, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das ist ja voll banal, aber muss man sich wohl mit abfinden, danke auf jedenfall dafür. 1000words So meine Damen und Herren, hallo erstmal. Ich kann 1000words nur zustimmen, denn er kann Mineralien aus dem Boden holen. Und Sand, auch wenn es Wüstensand ist ist Sand. Klar gibt es verschiedene Zusammensetzungen, aber ich denke das Gaara Erde in dem Fall beherrscht und somit auch Doton Jutsus. Nur weil man das noch nicht gesehen hat, außer seinen Wüstensand, heißt das noch lange nicht das er das nicht kann. Und für die die jetzt behaupten er kann kein Sand mehr kontrollieren wegen der Entfernung Shukakus, da muß ich sagen das ist der totale Schmarren! Guckt euch bitte die Folge genau an wo Naruto und Gaara sich verabschieden. Da sieht man ganz klar wie Gaara den Sand nach wie vor manipulieren kann, in dem er ihn um Narutos Hand "schweben" läßt um dann Narutos Hand zur seiner führt. gez. Man of the Midnight[[Link-Text]] So endlich mal einer der das so sieht wie ich, kann dem nur zustimmen, was dieser mensch da von sich gibt.1000words wollte euch nur mal drauf hinweisen, wenn ihr schon sowas macht von wegen, erst muss das element im jutsunamen vertreten sein, dann frage ich mich ehrlich warum lee dann kein raiton kann. für mich hat er es ja nicht, aber anscheinend ist das ja hier so bei euch, das ihr das erst mit rein nehmt wenn es im jutsunamen auftaucht.1000words ---- Hitzige Diskussion hier. Wenn ich mich mal einschalten darf: Sehen wir es von der logischen Seite. Ein Element beherrscht jemand, der ein Jutsu anwenden kann, in dem dieses Element vertreten ist. Da Gaara keine Doton-Jutsus kann, beherrscht er folglich diese klassische Einteilung in Doton nicht. Was auch immer er tut - es ist kein Doton. Ich glaube, dass ihr das so zwanghaft als Doton haben wollt, hat mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass Gaaras Fähigkeit rein empirisch am ehesten in Doton vertreten ist (Sand - Erde = logisch). Aber vielleicht hat der Autor Gaara gar nicht darin haben wollen und ihm deshalb keine Doton-Jutsus gegeben, sondern seine besondere, einmalige Fähigkeit, die mit Nichts, was sonst bei Naruto so rummschwirrt, zu vergleichen ist. Wenn ich das so betrachte, bin ich ganz klar dagegen, ihm Doton aufzuzwängen, weil er nun mal kein Doton kann (Doton Jutsus lassen sich ja nun mal eindeutig am Namen erkennen) Aber ich finde, man könnte unter Fähigkeiten Sandkontrolle eintragen, denn das kann er zweifelsohne. Warum allerdings Lee Raiton können sollte, seh ich nicht ein. Er beherrscht keine Elementmanipulation und kein Raiton-Jutsu. Ninjason 15:24, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Mit lee seh ich auch ein aber ihr versteift euch ja dermaßen auf die tatsachen und wenn du mal bei seinen jutsus reinschaust steht da ein tai-jutsu mit rai, also blitz, ich weis selbst das er das nicht kann, aber ihr besteht ja immer darauf es genau zunehmen. und nochwas sand ist nichts anderes als steine, genau wie erde aus steinen besteht. aber ich merk schon, ist eure seite und ihr seit fans, also nehm ich das hier nicht mehr so ernst, muss wohl ne seite finden die original ist. aber trotzdem habt ihr euch ja mühe gemacht und das einigermaßen gut hinbekommen echt jetzt. und danke das wir darüber gesprochen haben, hab ne andere meinung und weis das ich damit anscheinend nicht alleine bin. 1000words seit wann besitzt gaara eigentlich das elemnt fuuton???Screamo-fan 16:04, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) gaara würde nur doton beherschen wenn er ein jutsu mit "doton" einsetzen würde dazu fingerzeichen macht und das erd chakra element benutzen würde. die sache mit der erde ist was ganz anderes. er bentuzt seinen vorhanden sand den er immer mit sich rumschleppt ( anstatt in selber mit einem doton jutsu herbei zu "zaubern") und macht aus vorhandenen mineralien aus seiner umgebung sand wass reinj garnichts mit dem element und jutsus von doton gemeinsam hat. sonst könnte jeder ninja von sich behaupten er wuüd z.B. katon beherschen wenn sie ein kibafudaku werfen. also die tatsache das er edn sand kontrollie5rt liegt ja auch mehr daran das er shukaku in sich trägt/ trug( wir wissen ja nicht ob er es immer noch kann). und zum oberen: schon immer. schau doch unter gaara jutsus an welche davon fuuton sind. achja, im chunin prüfungs teil 1&2 ist immer noch vertauscht, das gaara beim omoto renge seinen kokon in sand verwandelt und gegen ura renge den sand klon einsetzt. lern erstmal schreiben an wen ist das gemeint lern erstma schreiben, achso aber die fuuton jutsus setzt doch nur sein bijuu ein er selber nur sandjutsuScreamo-fan 16:55, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) mein den typen der dir geantwortet hat, da sieht man ja garnicht durch bei dem gewurschtel und ich versteh was du meinst mit dem fuuton, seh ich auch irgendwie so, aber wie ich schon mitbekommen habe machen die hier eh alle was sie wollen, nimm das bloß nicht so ernst hier, ist nur ne fan seite. naj aso ganz seh ich das nich die seite is schon klasse keine frage aber des mit dem fuuton wundert mich halt nur aber scheint aus den schriften zu stammen mmh, aber das mit dem sand seh eigentlich so das es kein doton ist, sondern nur eine variante davon, das würde es eigentlich genau treffen, also somit würde ich es nicht als doton bezeichnen, vll aber vll mal ne extra kategorie für elementvariationen machen, un weil einige geschrieben haben das es an shukaku liegt , nein, denn gaara konnte auch ohne ihn sand kontrolieren, shukaku lieferte lediglich das chakra, bestes beispiel der dritte kazekage, er konnte ohne einen bijuu sand kontrloieren und mit deinem schakra sogar eisensand also von daherScreamo-fan 17:43, 13. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ist ok alles klar, ich sag dazu sowieso nichts mehr, aber eine bitte hätte ich, kotrolliert bitte eure texte nach dem schreiben nochmal, das ist ja nicht zum aushalten, ist klar jeder macht fehler, aber das geht ja garnicht mehr bei euch. ich weis selbst irgendwo werde ich auch fehler machen, aber versucht es doch wenigstens. schon lustig, das du genau das wort "kontrollieren" falsch schreibst. zu dem sand kontrollieren: bisher konnten nur zwei personen in naruto das. wobei der 3.kazekage EISENsand benutzt und es mit einem elektromagnetischen chakrafeld manipuliert ist es schon anders als bei gaara. denn bei ihm kommt dank shukaku der sandschild automatisch. aber mit der geannanten stelle wo gaara und naruto sich die hände schütteln weiß ich nicht ganz rechtwas ich da sagen soll. es gäbe mehrere gründe als sand kontrolle ohne shukaku dafür. naja, ich will jetzt keinen weiteren streit damit anfangen. So, da habe ich aber noch was für Euch. Und zwar ist es komisch das bei Deidaras speziellen Lehm Jutsus es als Doton Jutsu bezeichnet wird! Alles klar Leute! Gaaras Sand Jutsus sind also keine Doton Jutsus oder was?! Deidara hat speziellen Lehm und Gaara Sand, Deidara hat Doton und Gaara nicht. Ist richtig! Wenn sich bei Deidara das Doton nur auf sein eines angebenes Jutsu bezieht okay, aber nicht wenn man auf seinen Speziellen Lehm geht und da steht Doton Jutsu. So oder so ist da was falsch. gez. Man of the Midnight ja ist doch jetzt gut, musst nich so allwissend wirken, das liegt ganz in kishimotos wesen was er als doton bezeichnet un was nicht, fakt ist, dass deidara bei seinen jutsus auch fingerzeichen für erdjutsus einsetzt, was gaara nicht macht, un zu doton gehören soweit ich weiß hier im anime erde und stein und sand besteht aus quarz, aber ich will jetzt hier nicht mit sedimentgesteinen, metamorpehen gesteinen und etc anfangen, am ende entscheidet kishimoto welche jutsu welches element haben, da wirst du nichts dran ändern könnenScreamo-fan 19:13, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) du denkst wohl das du hier voll den allwissenden raushängen lassen kannst was? öffne mal lieber deine augen für das was nunmal wahr ist, du knaller. wenn meinst du jetzt?Screamo-fan 19:59, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ok, Leute, das reicht. Bitte wahrt einen freundlichen Umgangston. Wir versuchen hier nicht, die ultimative Wahrheit darzustellen, die die hat keiner von uns mit Löffeln gegessen, sondern versuchen mit Diskussionen auf einen Konsenz zu kommen, dem möglichst viele zustimmen können. Es ist jetzt alles in dieser Angelegenheit gesagt. Wer eine Änderung durchsetzen will, der soll einen Admin auf diese Diskussionsseite verweisen, wer das nicht will, hat seine Gründe hier dargelegt. Schluss. Keine weiteren Beleidigungen und keine provokativen Nachfragen mehr . Ninjason 20:01, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) das war ja kein beabsichtigtes provokatives nachfragen ich wollts bloß wissen, weil ja nix mit @ is oder so mfg Screamo-fan 20:05, 14. Jul. 2009 (UTC) beim kampf gegen lee ist immer noch was vertauscht. als lee omoto renge einsetzt benutzt gaara den klon. als lee den tore angriff macht wandelt gaara sein gefäß in sand um. im artikel aber ist es vertauscht worden. Hallo erstmal, ja ist ja ne lustige Diskussion hier um Gaara und seinem Element, also ich kann dem auch nur zustimmen das er Doton kann. Jaja jetzt gehts gleich wieder los, "Er macht keine Fingerzeichen!" und "Wir haben das alles hier schon groß und breit erklärt!" blablabla ich habe es verstanden, aber trotzdem ist es nicht allzu weit hergeholt mit Sand und dem Doton Element. MfG District 9 Da kann ich dir nur Zustimmen, siehe Diskussion Bijuu und Jinchuuriki ganz unten!--Sushinia-Namikaze 21:04, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ach geht das wieder los, wie ihr euch sicherlich denken könnt teile ich diese meinung und freue mich schon auf die antworten, aber solangsam seht ihr ja das mehrere dieser meinung sind.1000words Ich glaube es geht bei den Elementen darum das man sie erzeugt also aus dem nichts erzeugt z.B. aus dem nichts Wasser erzeugen wie der 2. Hokage oder Erde wie der 3. Hokage und daher glaube ich nicht das Gaaras Sand Doton ist weil er ihn nicht erzeugt. --Revan55 21:50, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Glaubst Du es oder weißt Du es, wenn ja woher? MfG District 9 wir glauben es, denn bis jetzt kam noch keine offizielle bestätigung obs doton ist oder nicht, aber da in den bisherigen schriften nie etwas davon erwähnt wurde gehen wir davon aus das er kein doton besitztScreamo-fan 22:07, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Aha, Ihr geht also davon aus. Keine offizielle Bestätigung, un? Na dann bleibe ich dabei, das es nicht allzu weit hergeholt ist das er Doton als Element hat. MfG District 9 du kannst ja auch dabei bleiben, keiner verbietet dir diese meinung zu haben ^^Screamo-fan 22:31, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) hab grad mal bei deidara nachgesehen und da viel mir auf das seine lehmjutsus unter der kategorie doton stehen, wieso hat der das überhaupt, wäre doch auch wenn schon denn schon ne eigenständige jutsuart, sowie sand.1000words ich sag nur die ganzen schriften und das hier http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/361/13/ Screamo-fan 22:51, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sag mal was soll denn der Blödsinn jetzt?! Wieso wurde meine Frage von eben einfach gelöscht, habe hier niemanden angegriffen geschweige denn beleidigt! District 9 ok habs gesehen kanns verstehen, lehm ist also doton, so hier kommt die definition von lehm: Lehm ist eine Mischung aus Sand (Korngröße > 63 µm), Schluff (Korngröße > 2 µm) und Ton (Korngröße < 2 µm). Er entsteht entweder durch Verwitterung aus Fest- oder Lockergesteinen oder durch die unsortierte Ablagerung der genannten Bestandteile. Unterschieden werden je nach Entstehung Berglehm, Gehängelehm, Geschiebelehm (Gletscher), Lösslehm (Löss) und Auenlehm (aus Flussablagerungen). Lehm ist weit verbreitet und leicht verfügbar, er stellt einen der ältesten Baustoffe der Welt dar. und nun bitte warum zur hölle hat gaara kein doton, wenn ihr lesen und es begreifen könnt, wisst ihr worauf ich hinaus will.1000words Wir können hier noch ewig und drei Tage Diskutieren und es wird nichts bei raus kommen die einen glaubt es ist Doton und die anderen es ist kein Doton es ist nun mal das es da zu keine Bestätigung gibt. @1000words wie ich dir schon mal sagte eine Geschichte entwickelt sich, am Anfang des Mangas wurde nie über die verschiedenen Elemente gesprochen es gab sie einfach ohne Erklärung wie es funktioniert erst in Shippuuden wurde mit den Elementen und ihrer Erklärung begonnen und dabei wurde manches erklärt worüber noch gar nicht gesprochen wurde z.B. Hakus Eis Element am Anfang konnte er einfach Eis erzeugen das ist ein Kekkei Genkai das war die Erklärung und jetzt in Shippuuden ist es immer noch ein Kekkei Genkai aber als der Zeichner das mit den Elementen sich aus gedacht hat musste oder wollte er einer Erklärung für das Eis ein bringen und dann wurde gesagt das es aus Fuuton (Wind) und Suiton (Wasser) besteht und ich habe noch ein Beispiel es geht um die Geheimgunst des erst Hokage Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan dieses Jutsu wird in den Schriften des To als Hiden bezeichnet und im Manga wird später Erklärt das Mokuton eigentlich auch ein Kekkei Genkai ist bestehend aus Suiton (Wasser) und Doton (Erde). Wie oben schon gesagt eine Geschichte entwickelt sich im laufe der Zeit, Gaara sollte vielleicht einfach etwas besonderer Jutsus einsetzen können. Ich steh immer noch zu meiner Theorie denn es ist nun mal so das die meisten die ein Element benutzen es auch erschaffen und natürlich ist Sand eigentlich auch Erde. Es ist nun mal so das Deidara nicht nur seinen Lehm benutzt sondern auch Doton Jutsus. --Revan55 07:49, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) das ist wohl war, mir wurde ja gezeigt das lehm auch als doton jutsu gewertet wird, vielen dank dafür nochmal, denn jetzt habe ich ja diesbezüglich gewissheit, aber wenn eben lehm, egal ob spezieller lehm oder nicht, doton ist, muss einfach und da gibt es auch keine ausnahme mehr, sand auch doton sein, wie du an der definition von lehm erkennen kannst, dabei ist mir sogar egal ob das in irgendeinen schriften zufinden ist. es ist halt jetzt ne tatsache und die sollte man auch akzeptieren. ihr müsst halt erkennen das nicht nur ihr recht habt, diesmal zumindestens ist es eben so das es ne tatsache ist, die auf der hand liegt ist. und mit dem holz siehst ja erst geheimkunst und dann kekkei genkai, ich weis auch das das total banal ist worüber wir hier diskutieren, es ist ja halt nur ne fiktive geschichte, aber ich bin der meinung, wenn man was macht sollte man das auch richtig machen und auch andere meinungen akzeptieren die nunmal auf der hand liegen. ob ihr das ändert oder nicht ist ja euch überlassen, bloß vom logischen aspekt gesehen, müsste es so stimmen wie ich euch das jetzt gezeigt habe, sonst prüft es selber nach, also die zusammensetzung von lehm, aber umsonst mache ich das hier nicht, wenn dann richtig. 1000words Ich habe das bereits auf 1000words' Diskussionsseite gepostet, und wollte es nochmal hier hin kopieren: "Ja stimmt schon, dass Sand natürlich = Erde ist. Aber guck mal, in den Episoden, als Gaara eingeführt wird, die ersten Male auftritt, seine Rückblicke über seine Kindheit kommen, er gegen Kimimaro etc. etc. kämpft, da erklärt er GANZ oft, wie sein Sand funktioniert, aber da sagt nie einer, dass es das Erdelement, Doton, ist, oder auch nur eine Variation davon. Und es wurde echt viel darüber erklärt, bzw. die Szenen von ihm waren echt lang. Und wenn das DANN keiner sagt, dann ist es wohl wirklich ein Spezialfall...!" Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das noch deutlicher sagen oder unterstreichen kann. Gaara ist schon ein SO alter Charakter, den gibts nicht erst seit 20, 40 Folgen, nicht erst seit Shippuuden und auch nicht erst seit Folge 100 oder so. Damit will ich sagen: Der Charakter ist schon so alt, und es wurde schon SO viel über ihn gesagt und er ist schon seit DREI "Schriften des ..." dabei, und in KEINER dieser Schriften stand was von Doton!!! Zu dem "Realismus": Natürlich bestreitet keiner (jedenfalls ich nicht), dass im echten Leben Sand = Erde ist. Aber... *grml*... ihr wollt doch echt nicht ALLE echten Regeln der echten Welt auf Naruto übertragen? Gegenfrage: In der echten Welt kann auch keiner Feuer spucken, also bin ich dafür, dass wir "Katon" von allen Seiten runternehmen, weil das gibts in echt ja auch nicht. ...................HM?? ..::Aeris::.. 08:51, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) also sowas wieder, war ja klar, am besten du kommst jetzt wieder mit dem eimer wasser aus holz an. letztendlich ist das in beiden welten gleich, weil das eine zusammensetzung ist. das ist nunmal so, denn sonst kann ich auch sagen ja vielleicht ist holz auch aus nem anderen material, also mit sowas brauchen wir hier nicht ankommen. lehm=Doton lehm besteht aus Sand, also schlussfolgerung Sand=Doton. und fertig 1000words Vorschlag zum Gut setzen wir es unter einen Neuen Abschnitt Theorie das Gaaras Sand vielleicht Doton ist. --Revan55 09:06, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) also damit bin ich nicht einverstanden, aber egal, müsst ihr entscheiden, was anderes kann eigentlich nur gaara sand?1000words